Rock Stars and Feminists
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: James: Rock star. Lily: girl who wants to get out of the life her parents are making her lead. Lily hates James......or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_Rock stars and Feminists _

A/N: This is a Lily and James Fic (Duhhh!) This is bound to be totally lame so Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R!

A/N: Okay. So I started this about a year ago, but never put up more chapters. As my birthday is next week I decided to post the next chapters on all my stories. Also, I want at least 10 reviews as a birthday present.

Disclaimer: I am an author; however I do not own Harry Potter. I am also a singer/songwriter; however I do not own the song Get Up. Super chick does.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One 

Music blared from speakers as girls screamed and pushed to touch one inch of the rock star's body. He glanced around for his best mates Sirius and Remus only to find Remus snogging his girlfriend Caty, and Sirius flirting with a girl who couldn't be much older than 16. James Potter, the black-haired hunk, was sick of the bimbos.

He moved through the crowd towards Sirius, tapped him on the shoulder and muttered "going back to the flat. Getting a bit tired." Sirius looked at him said "alright" then turned back to the brunette who was sitting on his lap. He walked out the door of the hotel and was about five blocks away when he heard someone strumming on a guitar. He stopped to listen and heard a voice start to sing:

" _I'm not afraid to fall_

_It means I climbed up high_

_to fall is not to fail_

_you fail when you don't try_

_not afraid to fall _

_I might just learn to fly and _

_I will spread these wings of mine_

_[Chorus:]_

_If i get up I might fall back down again_

_so let's get up come on_

_If i get up I might fall back down again_

_we get up anyway_

_If i get up I might fall back down again_

_so let's get up come on_

_If i get up I might fall back down again_

_I might fall back down again_

_We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time_

_We'll just jump and see if we can fly_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

_And here I told you so _

_don't want to rock the boat _

_But I just had to know-"_

The voice stopped as though the person knew that James had been coming closer. He poked his head around the corner of the building and saw a red-haired girl wearing a hot pink, rhinestone covered shirt, black pants, black and green etnies™, and a lot of black and silver jewelry. She was holding a red and white guitar and had her hair in a loose ponytail that was draped over her shoulder.

Suddenly her green eyes came into contact with his hazel eyes, and he noticed that they had a bit of a sad look in them, one of someone who has been misunderstood and become and outcast. But then as recognition dawned on her face the look in her eyes became angry and fearful. "Get out of here." She said in a deadly whisper. "You have a nice singing" James trailed off hopelessly. "Look I mean no harm. I heard a guitar playing and someone singing and I just wanted to see where it was coming from." "Yeah, that's all you people do isn't it? Just go poking around in matters that don't even concern you! Arggh! Just so fucking –"

"Lily! Get over here right now! You know the police said no going out anymore past dark!" An older woman, probably the girl's mother ran over to her and stood her up. "Can't I trust you to have a room with a nice view of the city without you trying to escape from it every 5 minuets? I'm so sorry Young Man about my daughter's behavior. She is a bit loopy. Ever since she started listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers music she's been completely out of her mind. Come along Dearie" the woman spoke to the girl as though she were a three year old. The girl willingly went with her though she turned around to look once more at the star and gave him the birdie when she was sure her mother wasn't looking.

Remus, Caty, Sirius and James were all sitting in James early 20th century apartment talking as the snow slowly drifted down on the trees outside the window. "if you'll believe me guys, she just blows off the handle. I mean, what was that about?" James cried. "It's ridiculous that someone like that should have a problem with you. She had red hair and green eyes you say?" Caty asked. "Yeah. What's the big" "Was her name by any chance Lily?" "Yeah. Wait how did you know?"

Caty got up from the sofa and walked over to the window. "I take it you lot remember the Evans' family?" "You mean the rich freaks that refuse to let their kids listen to anything that was written from 1920 and up unless it was like Bach or Mozart or some shit like that? Yeah, they're not that easy to forget!" Sirius cried out. "Well their youngest daughter Lily is a big fan of Rock music like the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Superchick and bands like that. But she's not allowed to listen to that so she goes over to friend's houses and listens to the music there. A couple of months ago she got caught and was put under psychiatric care. The police caught her doing some things her parents wouldn't approve of and told her not to come out past dark." Caty sighed. "I think you had a run-in with the punk Lily Evans Who is also known for hating the Band _The Marauders!_" And James had a nagging suspicion that things were only going to go downhill about the Evans girl.

A/N: So, What do you think? Read and Review. It will make my life a whole lot nicer.

Disclaimer: Oh well. I will be rich and famous some day. Just not today. This therefore means I do not own Harry Potter™.

A/N: I love writing. I'm in the middle of this one great story… which is not on my computer. Totally lame, I know. But I'm going to get it onto my computer soon. I just don't know when.


	2. Chapter 2

Rock Stars & Feminists Ch2

**Rock Stars & Feminists Ch2 **

"Arggh!" Screamed Lily Evans in her pretty, pink, bedroom. She gazed around it. She had two CD cases filled with classical and jazz and opera and Broadway. She had a white and pink hearts living room set which she had cleverly taken black paint to and created Avril Lavigne's newest logo, a skull on a pink and black checkered heart. She had been grounded for a week because of that little incident.

She got up from her pale pink bed and stepped onto the fuzzy purple rug. That had to be the only friggen thing in the entire Evans household that she truly loved, besides her sister. She walked over to the CD player that currently was playing a sweet and gentle Bach piece. She popped open the top of the CD player without even stopping the disk. She took out the disk and then bent it in half to the snapping point which it did.

All of a sudden the bedroom door cracked open and lily threw the broken halves of the once-upon-a-time Bach CD under her bed. "I heard the cracking noise, and knew it was that CD." Petunia said as she walked into the room. "I over heard Mum and Dad discussing your punishment. They say you should get a job. And I looked up some stuff on the internet about jobs that would snap your interest, and it looks as though that band _The Marauders, _Their lead singer James, needs a new assiticant. (A/N) Yes, I know. I did steal that word from the Hit TV show Hannah Montana.)

"So I set you up for an interview. The requirements are fairly simple. You just need to know five different languages, be able to memorize a schedule, know the area of wherever the band is staying fairly well, and do what he asks of you. You also need an interest in Rock Music. All of the requirements I know you can do. And their going on tour in America and you've been there a hundred times."

All throughout Petunia's little speech, Lily did nothing but stare incredulously at her. "But I hate that Band." Lily whispered. "Why set me up for a job interview with a band that I hate?" lily cried. "Because the pay is good and you'll enjoy yourself. Besides, Remember your friend, Caty Holmes?" Petunia asked. "Yeah" Lily replied. "Well as he is with the band" Petunia said "She is?!" Lily cried. "Yes and she has heard about your reputation but I cleared everything up with her. You have an interview with her today. You'll get the job but she just needs to interview you anyhow."

"Okay, So Minerva, I don't want a whore like the last girl you got me." James said as he walked down the corridor towards the interview room. "well I'm sorry, but you said to hire someone attractive and who would do exactly as you say. That's exactly what I got you. Excuse me for listening to directions." Minerva McGonagall said indignantly. James laughed "Alright, the slut was my fault. Just don't get someone like that again, okay?" "Yeah, I'll get someone who can do the job and I'll get along with."

"Okay, Ladies. I'm Looking for a Miss Lily Evans?" Minerva said as she walked into the waiting room. She saw a young girl, about James' age stand up. She held her papers and walked over to where Minerva stood waiting with the door open. "Please take a seat." Minerva said.

"Yes, well thank you very much Ms. McGonagall for your time." Lily said to the elder woman. All the women in the room looked expectantly at Minerva. "Well, you all can leave now. The job is taken." And with that the woman turned back into the office. Lily smirked as she strode over to her sister. "I have to be here at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow morning. Will you drive me?" Lily said quietly. "Of course. Oh, it's going to be so different without you not around. Now Mum and Dad will try to force me to marry that awful man."

"Yes well, just think about how happy you'll be once you're so rich, because remember, he does inherit that company, oh damn, what is it again, Drunnings?" Lily asked in a joking voice. Petunia sighed. "Money doesn't buy happiness Lils. Mum and Dad may believe otherwise, but I know it's not true. So all in all, it's not funny." Petunia replied in a huffy voice. "Oh come on; just think of the song I love.

No life

Without Wife

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

No life

Without Wife

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Poor Mr. Kholi

Aye Mr. Kholi

Maybe he's good in bed…."

"Uggghhhhhh!! Why do you not understand?!" Petunia whisper-yelled, "I am engaged to be married to one of the rudest men on the planet!" The last few girls walking out stared and the two girls simultaneously fake smiled and waited until the girls had left the building to continue the conversation. "I mean, I'd rather be married to Tom Davis." She said dreamily. "Tuney, he's poor as hell, and Mum would never approve of him." Lily said. "At least he's a better f than" "Alright, I don't need to hear about that sort of thing." Petunia cried. "I really am jealous. I would rather be traveling with a prick around the world rather than get married in one month." The two sisters left the building with their own thoughts in their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up early on Tuesday, excited for the tour starting, and to meet his new personal assistant. He showered quickly, packed, and was done eating breakfast within five minutes. He got a taxi ride and was at the tour bus company within half-an-hour. He was the first one there so he stopped in the little café across the street to get a latte. He sat with the day's newspaper and listened to Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. The bell on the door tinkled and he looked up.

Two girls walked in, one was wearing a pale pink silk blouse with a gray pencil skirt. She had on a pearl necklace and earrings, and had stick-straight black hair. Her face was pointed and she wore a disgusted facial expression as though she was better than every other person in the café.

However, her companion was wearing a black-and-pink-stars Avril Lavigne hoodie, black cargo pants; a lol cats t-shirt and black etnies. She had long curly red hair, a softer face, and sparkling green eyes. She wore guitar jewelry set. She got up to the front of line placed her order. He was starting to feel a little attracted. He also felt as though he had seen the red-head before.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_'Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl,_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back,_

_go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_You're ready?_

_you're ready?_

_you're ready?_

_mmm... yes!_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers wait till I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_'Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on._

_You're ready?... Yes!_

_You're ready?... Yes!_

_Yes_

The song ended and the bell rang again as the snotty faced girl and the rocker chick left the café. James looked at his watch and saw it was time to go. He stood up and left the café.


	4. Chapter 4

James made his way over to the bus station and saw Sirius and Remus leaning against the bus. He had to admit it. The bus company had done a really cool design on it. There was a big picture of their albums cover on it and then some smaller pictures from previous concerts underneath it. The thing that shocked him the most was the fact that the two girls from the coffee shop were standing by the bus too. Caty was talking to them, laughing, smiling, and nodding her head.

James walked over to Sirius and Remus. "Isn't that the girl that Caty warned us about, 'Crazy Lily Evans'?" He asked Sirius. James looked downwards and saw that Sirius was too busy thinking about the fiery red-head and what he could do too her. Instead he looked to Remus for his answer.

"Funny story, they used to be best friends when she was in primary school. Lily went to boarding school, and got kicked out for some reason. Her parents in order to prevent scandal spread the rumor that she had gone mad there and it wasn't good for the public to see her. That's why she told us what she did. That was what she knew." Remus paused. "As you can tell she is anything but mad."

"Are you quite sure about that? Just remember what she did in that alley a few days ago." James said. "I do like a woman with fire, and this girl obviously has quite a bit what with the hair and attitude." Sirius said randomly. James smacked him upside the head. "Think with your brain, not your dick." James said. "The only problem with that is if he did that he would be in a lot of trouble. He doesn't quite have a working brain. He has a lazy brain." Remus said.

Sirius glared at him as James started laughing. "For your information I have a perfectly good brain. When I took an IQ test, I got 118." He said smugly. James and Remus stopped laughing. "How did you manage that? And when did you even take an IQ test?" Remus asked. "Back when I was in boarding school, we were all required to take one. I had the second highest score in the school. There was a girl who had a higher score than me, she had 133. I heard she got kicked out though."

The boys stopped talking as the three girls laughed and looked over. Katy blew a kiss to Remus, Petunia looked down at her shoes as Sirius checked her out, and Lily glared at James. The three boys stared until the three girls turned around. "Who's the brunette?" Sirius asked. "That's Petunia. She's Lily's sister, apparently they're polar opposites." Petunia glanced around. Sirius wolf-whistled and Petunia turned back around blushing and Sirius grinned. Minerva walked down the bus's steps. "Alright folks! Let's get this show on the road!"


End file.
